¿Quieres ver algo de magia?
by Dan Prongs
Summary: Mientras que el romance de James y Lily va de maravilla, Sirius Black se encuentra en un apuro, su mejor amigo pasa demasiado tiempo con la pelirroja... pero... ¡ESE NO ES EL APURO! ... Sirius ha conocido a una muchacha, la muchacha ha conocido a Black... ¿Qué pasará ahí?
1. Chapter 1

**Este es el primer FanFic que escribo después de un largo tiempo, también es el primero que subo aquí. **

**Me ilusiona mucho la verdad, esta idea surgió de la nada (tal vez de un rato de inspiración) y espero que les guste por que yo estoy disfrutando mucho al escribirlo.**

**DISCLAIMER: Todo pertenece a la genial y hermosa JK Rowling, yo solo quise escribir un poco sobre sus magníficos personajes los merodeadores y dejar desbordar mi imaginación.**

* * *

Capítulo I

_Las vacaciones de navidad habían llegado, Lily Evans pasaría esos días con sus padres y su hermana mayor, por otro lado James y Sirius viajarían de regreso a casa de los Potter_.

Era muy temprano, James había bajado a la sala común para ver a Lily, ella ya estaba lista y él aún se encontraba en pijama, Lily lo miró como si él fuera un chico sin remedio, tal cual como su cabello desordenado.

–No se te olvide escribirme, James.- Sonrió de una manera que a Potter la parecía muy tierna.

–¿Cómo dices eso? ¿Olvidarme de escribirte? ¡Jamás! –Dijo en tono dramático con una mirada de loco soñador.

–Acuérdate de mi sorpresa, por eso es necesario que me escribas para ponernos de acuerdo. –Se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que James comenzaba a quedarse sin aire, pero él no se quejó.

Poco faltó para que se comenzaran a despertar los demás gryffindor, la sala común era un alboroto total, la mayoría pasarían las vacaciones con sus familias.

Horas después y con el equipaje ya organizado, Potter y Black se dirigieron al gran comedor, disponían de una hora antes de que el expresso partiera, no eran los únicos que viajarían a casa, Remus y Peter también lo harían.

Los cuatro salieron del Gran Comedor, no sin antes despedirse de uno que otro compañero. James dio una mirada sin querer a la mesa de Slytherin y se encontró con los ojos inexpresivos de Severus Snape, al parecer el muchacho se quedaría en el castillo, cosa que a James no le importaba, Sirius le interrumpió el pensamiento diciéndole que ya debían irse.

–¿Por qué mirabas hacia Snape? ¿Te da lástima que pase sus miserables vacaciones aquí? – Dijo Black, con una sonrisa burlona, James parecía no captar la pregunta porque rió con torpeza.

–Yo no lo estaba mirando. – Dijo James como si nada.

Los cuatro merodeadores ya se encontraban en el expresso, James buscó a Lily y Sirius a rabieta se quedó gran parte del viaje con Remus y Peter.

* * *

**Bueno, este capítulo es muy corto y espero no aburrirlos, todo comenzará a tomar forma a partir del segundo.**

**Dejen sus comentarios y de verdad, verdad verdad, espero les guste esta historia.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**Y Gracias por su tiempo de leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quiero decir que me alegró mucho ver que siguieran este fanfic y con eso me sentí animada a continuarlo de manera un poco más rápida, además debo decir que la inspiración me llega muy a menudo y cuando se le da gana, esa inspiración es una loquilla. Espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

**DISCLAIMER: Todo pertenece a la genial y hermosa JK Rowling, yo solo quise escribir un poco sobre sus magníficos personajes los merodeadores y dejar desbordar mi imaginación.**

* * *

Capítulo II

Era una mañana realmente fría, el suelo de las calles estaban tupidas por la blanca nieve que no dejaba de caer desde que había amanecido.

Lily se encontraba acurrucada bajo las sábanas en su cama, mientras Petunia se terminaba de arreglar el cabello. Desde que Lily había llegado a casa para pasar la navidad con la familia, su hermana mayor hacía todo lo posible por no dirigirle la palabra, no la miraba y si lo hacía no era más que para expresar desaprobación, pasaban los años y Lily se sentía cada vez más distante de Petunia.

-¡Bajen a desayunar! – Gritó la señora Evans, acababa de poner unas tazas llenas de chocolate caliente en la mesa y en otro plato un rico panqué de vainilla.

Petunia salió de la recamara, se había arreglado con un lindo vestido floreado color azul, encima tenía un suéter blanco. Ella era una chica muy bonita, sí que lo era, su cabello era rubio y largo pero esta vez lo tenía recogido en una coleta.

-Lily aún está dormida – Dijo sin más y se sentó en la mesa, dio un trago al chocolate pero se quemó los labios, no se quejó.

-Ten cuidado que está caliente- Advirtió su mamá demasiado tarde, Petunia solo puso los ojos en blanco.- ¡LILY DESPIERTA! – Volvió a gritar pero la pelirroja seguía sin hacer mucho caso-

-Déjala dormir, tal vez esta cansada por el viaje – Un comentario realmente considerado por parte de la chica mayor.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo – Dijo la señora Evans que al instante dejo de prestarle atención a su hija mayor, pues en la ventana donde se encontraba el fregadero, una lechuza color blanca estaba posada con una carta en el pico- ¿Y ahora? –Dijo entusiasmada y abrió la ventana para recibir a la hermosa ave que dejó caer el sobre en las manos de la señora- Es de un tal James Potter.

Petunia sintió nauseas, a ella también le gustaría recibir cartas, pero la verdad es que no tenía muchos amigas y tampoco hablaba mucho con los chicos, le dio coraje que se puso colorada hasta las orejas y a la vez se preguntaba ¿Quién era ese tal James Potter? A parte de un subnormal como "la perfecta de Lily." Bufó, se le quitó el hambre.

Una hora después, la señora Evans salió de casa para hacer las compras, tenía que ver con anticipación lo que compraría para la cena navideña, dejó a su hija lavando los trastes.

Petunia después de haber dejado la cocina reluciente, con afán de molestar y además que la curiosidad la mataba, tomó la carta que a Lily le había llegado, quería abrirla, pero si lo hacía era muy obvio que su hermana se daría cuenta de eso.

-¿Qué más da si doy una miradita? – Se dijo mentalmente y abrió el sobre, sacó el pedazo de hoja que desdobló con cuidado y comenzó a leer.

_Mi bella pelirroja ¿cómo la has pasado sin mi? La verdad es que yo te extraño y muero por verte, como me has dicho la última vez que tendríamos una cita quise prepararme, solo que hay un pequeño problemita, es Sirius. No quiere quedarse solo, dice que se aburrirá y yo no quiero dejarlo aquí, terminaría por odiarme de aquí a que regresemos a Hogwarts. ¿Qué hago? Anda responde que tú siempre tienes buenas ideas, no te vayas a enojar conmigo, es mi mejor amigo, sabes que es como mi hermano y hablando de hermanos, espero que en estas vacaciones puedas hablar con tu hermana, ojala no se porte tan pesada. _

_Evans, mi adorada pelirroja, te quiero._

_James Potter_

Petunia arrugó la carta sin querer por el susto que le pegó el ulular de la lechuza, la dobló con cuidado y la metió de nuevo en el sobre.

-Vaya que esta chica no pierde el tiempo, si mamá y papá supieran, quien sabe que clase de tipo es este tonto.- Masculló y dejó el sobre en la mesa marchándose de nuevo a su habitación, en el camino se topó con Lily bostezando, el cabello lo tenía enredado y caminaba envuelta aún en su sábana que arrastraba por el suelo, Petunia al ver eso arrugó la nariz.- Se llenará de polvo… -Dijo con resentimiento, como si ese fuera realmente el problema del porque hablaba en ese tono.-

-Lo siento, es que hace mucho frío el día de hoy – Sonrió por el simple hecho de que Petunia le había hablado, esas palabras habían sido casi igual que unos "Buenos días" para ella, jaló la sábana y se la quitó de encima y comenzó a doblarla.

-Pues sí, hace frío – Dijo cortante pero entonces recordó la carta del magucho ese- ¡Ah! Será mejor que te apresures, acabo de limpiar la cocina y en la ventana hay un tonto pichón que te ha traído una carta, si el animal ese ensucia tan solo un poco de lo que me ha costado trabajo limpiar, le diré a mamá que te ponga a limpiar a ti.- Dijo con odio pues a ella siempre le tocaba ayudar en el aseo.

-Descuida, yo limpiaré todo- Sonrió una vez más, pero esta vez había sido porque sabía que esa carta debía tratarse de Potter, se apresuró dándole la sábana doblada a su hermana que la tomó de mala gana, Lily corrió hacia la cocina para leer la carta como si se tratara porque se le estuviera quemando la comida.

**. . . . .**

-Sirius, la verdad que no creo que quieras ir con nosotros- Dijo Potter intentando hacer entrar en razón a su perruno amigo.

-¿Cómo sabes que es lo que quiero, eh James? –se dejó caer en la cama.- Quiero pasar la navidad con mi hermano y tú quieres irte por ahí con la pelirroja amargada de Evans- Dijo casi como un ladrido y escupiendo saliva del enojo.

James comenzó a sentir remordimiento y esperaba con ansias la respuesta de su novia, Sirius no había tomado bien la relación que no tenía mucho tiempo de haber iniciado, a veces Potter se sentía entre la espada y la pared, Black quería hacer lo que siempre hacían, vacilar, mientras Evans quería que la relación fuera un poco más seria, ella comenzaba a ser más tolerante con Sirius y lo hacía por James, la relación entre su novia y su mejor amigo era casi como un dolor de cabeza.

-Ya, Sirius, solo es una cita y además… - no terminó la frase porque miró como su lechuza había entrado volando y dirigiéndose a una mesita para descansar y por supuesto, con la respuesta de Lily.

- ¿Y eso? –El pelinegro se levantó quedándose sentado, no tenía idea de que mientras él estaba dormido James había mandado una carta a Lily. James no le contestó, ya estaba leyendo la carta.

_James, estás loco si por un momento se te ocurrió la idea de que él viniera con nosotros, se supone que es una sorpresa, mi sorpresa y él no está invitado en MI SORPRESA. (James cuando leyó las mayúsculas se imaginó a Lily gritando y hasta se sintió regañado) No quiero que él venga, es lo último que diré, sabes que no tengo nada en contra de él y que me agrada de una u otra manera, pero no, así que no se te ocurra nada tonto, Sirius debe madurar._

_Cambiando de tema, Petunia ha sido un poco amable el día de hoy, tengo muchas ganas de hablar con ella y contarle de ti pero no estoy segura de que manera lo tomaría, le he comprado un regalo para navidad y espero que le guste. Por cierto, recuerda todo lo que te dije de cómo llegar al parque, si tienes dudas aún debes escribirme que no me haré responsable de un Potter perdido. Ah y otra cosa que se me olvidaba decirte, yo también te extraño James._

_Te quiere, Lily._

Tal vez Lily y Sirius no se llevaban muy bien, pero no se odiaban, tenían algo… más bien a alguien en común, a James Potter.

* * *

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Esta vez me he inspirado mucho en Petunia, que a mi parecer es un buen personaje, sufrió e hizo muchísimas cosas "mal" pero ella es parte de esta gran historia, ella quería a su hermana y mucho, podemos estar seguros de eso, solo que no supo como manejar sus sentimientos y emociones, ella no vio lo especial que también era, también quiero apegarme a la historia de Petunia y Vernon que nuestra querida JK Rowling subió a Pottermore**.

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
